Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with an inner insulating body and terminals.
Description of Related Art
A typical connector of prior art, such as a connector of U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,302 as shown in the FIG. 1, is a connector fixed on a circuit board in an electrical device, and is a connector disposed and vertically stacked on the circuit board. In FIG. 1, the connector is a double-layer connector. That is, the connector may be regarded as a connector having two mating ports which are connected with two separate docking connectors (not shown). In the prior art, the connector includes an insulating shell A and four signal terminals B. Each of the signal terminals B has a mating portion B1, a connecting portion B2, and a tail portion B3. The mating portion B1 can mechanically contact the docking connector. The tail portion B3 is used for forming an electrical connection with the circuit board. The connecting portion B2 is connected between the mating portion B1 and the tail portion B3.
In FIG. 1, the tail portion B3 of each signal terminal B has a through hole B31, hereby enabling the tail portion B3 to have an elastic deformation capability. Once passing through the circuit board, the tail portion B3 of each signal terminal B will clamp the circuit board by its elastic restoring force, which is referred to as a press-fit terminal. Plural through holes have to be formed on the circuit board because the tail portion B3 of the press-fit terminal needs to pass through the circuit board, thereby enabling the tail portion B3 of each terminal B to clamp the circuit board. However, it is adverse to forming the through holes on the circuit board which transmits high frequency signals because a distance between adjacent through holes constrains another distance between adjacent terminals and the large number of the through holes increases the difficulty of layout on a circuit board, especially for the layout of multilayers on the circuit board. Moreover, because the connector using the press-fit terminal is not soldered on the circuit board and simpy relies on a retention force generated by the tail portion B3 of each terminal B clamping the circuit board, this type of connector is not suitable for use in an environment in which a user is allowed to plug in and out the connector several times.
The prior art provides an arrangement of tail portions B3 of the terminals B for resolving the aforementioned problem, but fails to resolve the problem effectively since such arrangement is still applied to the press-fit terminal.